character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Sadistic Sleuth/From now on, this will be the place of dem LE rewrites
|-|Caliborn= |-|God-Tier= |-|Post-Collide= |-|Lord English= Summary TBA Powers and Stats Tier:'' ''High 4-C | '''At least '''2-A, '''possibly '''High 2-A | '''At least '''High 2-A '''to possibly '''Low 1-C, '''possibly up to '''1-A | 1-A | '''At least '''High 2-A, '''possibly '''1-A 'Origin: 'Homestuck 'Name: '''Caliborn, undyingUmbarage | Unknown, as Lord English's true name inflicts madness. Referred to as Lord English '''Age: '''11 "Units" | Older than the plot of Homestuck itself '''Gender: '''Male '''Classification: '''Cherub, Sburb Player, Cherub | Lord of Time, God-Tier | Ascended God-Tier | Angel of Double Death, Indestructable Paradox Demon, Amalgam of 3 and a half entities '''Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Clairvoyance via Moniter Tower (As long as he has the right key, he can view events across space and time), Power Nullfication via Juju Breaker (Negates all the magical effects on the timeline), Mind Control and Possession with Lil'Cal (Possessed the Alpha Session Jack Noir), Rifle Mastery, Resistance to Pain and Gravity Manipulation | All previous powers to a greater extent, Plot Manipulation (Hijacked the entirety of MS Paint Adventures, renaming Homestuck "Homosuck"), Power Nullification (Can make the reader not be able to go to the next page), Clairvoyance, Time Manipulation (As the Lord of Time, he should have the complete flow of it), Fate Manipulation (As the Lord of Time, Calliope and Doc Scratch stated that he will be stated to win a dead session no matter what), Causality Manipulation (Became one with the forces of inevitability, which all outcomes in all the three pillars of canon will serve under him), Probability Manipulation, Flight, Regeneration (Mid-Godly; All the God-Tiers have a conditional Immortality of not being able to die unless their death is "Heroic" or "Just", or else they will shortly revive. This includes revival after getting erased and tanking the denseness of the Green Sun, which is twice the size of the entire multiverse), Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4, and 8; Again, can't die unless his death is "Heroic" or "Just", and became one with the forces of inevitability), Time Travel, Life Creation, Can "Unlock any Lock", Conceptual Manipulation (Has control over his concept of time), Reality Warping, TBA | All previous powers to a much higher extent, Invincibilty/Invurnerability (Said to gain this. Jake's hope field did nothing to him), Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4, 5, and 8; Stated to not be linked to the "Heroic" or "Just" death system and will revive no matter what), Space-Time Manipulation, Sealing/BFR (Sealed the Beta Kids in the Juju and banished it into the furthest ring), Energy Manipulation, Absorbtion and Fusionism (Allowed himself to be absorbed into Lil' Cal along with others), Resistance to Soul Manipulation and Energy Manipulation (Dirk couldn't destroy his soul and Jake's hope field did nothing to him), TBA | All previous powers to a greater extent, Conceptual Existence Erasure (Has an ability called "Double Death, which completely erases one from existence, bypassing any sort of conceptual immortality they have), Conceptual Manipulation (Can Distort aspects, destroyed the very concept of light, and was conceptually unravelling the multiverse), Can negate hax and overwrite it, Death Manipulation and Abstract Existence (Is resembled as the embodiment of death itself) Category:Blog posts